Father and Son
by Jackie96
Summary: Jason was hidden from the Joker for the last fifteen years. But when he was taken back to him, he's going to regret it.
1. Reunion

Chapter 1

I was flicking the tv channels when I got to the news. The news reporter said that they recieved a homemade video from the Joker. I was going to change the channel when I heard my birth name mentioned in the video. "Hello citizens of Gotham. I am looking for my son Jason. He looks a little bit older than this." The Joker held a picture that looks like me when I was about three months old.

"I want him back home with me. If I don't find him, then the mayor will be murdered, painfully." he pointed the camera to the poor mayor all tied up with a gag in his mouth. Immediately I turned the tv off. I couldn't bear to see any more of it.

I was shocked by the video the Joker made. I'm living with my grandparents since my mother died when I was a toddler. My grandparents (Grandpa Pete and Grandma Rose) got my hair dyed from dark blond to black, got contacts for eye color changes. I guess that they were protecting me from the Joker. Even though I was abused while my mom was still alive. She used to buy mostly cigars, beer, and steriods. about once a week she'd buy about two days worth of food supply. Whenever she got drunk, she would find me, grab me, tie me up, then take me to her bedroom and do her "necessisities" for hours. I tried to stay away from her as fast as I could and stay hidden until she is back to her normal self. But she would find me very easily.

But, when she's mad, she would do far more painful punishments that any normal parent would never do. She would cut a deep wound in me then burn it. That is probably the worst thing she could do. But the list goes on and on.

When she was on her deathbed, she told me what she never told me before. She told me that my genetic father was actually the Joker. I was too much in shock to last words were "I know that you can be strong enough to do anything, I'm sorry for all those times I hurted you. I love you Jason..." I sat by her side, crying while her last words flowed within my skull.

That happened ten years ago. Now, I'm fifteen years old in my bedroom staring out a window. I was thinking about leaving somewhere far from Gotham for safety, but I couldn't leave my grandparents alone. But, I'll have time for that later since I have to go to school. "Jason! You're gonna be late for school!" Grandpa Pete yelled. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs grabbed my lunch then left for school. Ofcourse I could wait for the bus, but since I'm close to Gotham high, I can walk. I also wanted to walk with my friend, Maricarla. We've been friends for as long as I can remember. She was always there for me whenever I needed someone to talk to. Also, she's the only person who knew that I was the Joker's son.  
"Hey Jason! Wait up!" She yelled, she was sprinting towards me."Morning Maricarla." I said I stood at the corner just 10 feet away from the school grounds. We talked about the English project that's due next Thursday, and somehow we were talking about the news that started this morning. When we got into the building, we went our oppisite ways. I just headed straight for English class.

By the time I got to first period English, and saying the national anthem, the principle told us that everyone must go outside in the soccerfield immediatly. I knew something was up because the principle usually makes us go to the auditorium for anything.

"I bet the gym teacher wants us to run laps this early" Maricarla said. "I don't know, if he did, he would've told us during the announcement." I said. Maricarla just shrugged and kept on walking. By the time we got to the field, I saw my worst nightmare, the Joker. Everybody screamed and tried to run back inside, but his henchmen blocked the entrance. "I am going to do this very quickly, any of you boys , uh, lives or lived with their mommies, come up front."

I mindlessly walked towards the Joker with a couple other guys right behind me. "Guess what!" the Joker said excitedly, " I'm going to take you boys with me! And I'm going to torture you boys until one of you tells me that you're my real son." I knew I could'nt stand two guys other than me being tortured by the Joker.

"IM YOUR SON!" I yelled. Everyone gasped, even the Joker looked surprised himself. "Hah! You don't even look like me." "Oh yeah? Do you have some water?" He sighed then got one of his henchmen to get me some water. When they did, I poured water over my head and tried to get as much hair dye out as I could. Then I took out my contacts."Well well well. Looks like that, uh, you are my son after all." He took out a knife and walked towards me while pointing it at me."Let's make a little deal. You do whatever I say, and I won't kill all of your loved ones eh?" I looked back at Maricarla, she looked so terrified. Her skin was paler than before. "Fine. I'll do it." I said. "Splendid! Let's go back home Jason!"

The whole ride "home" was silent. I sat in the back of the white van looking out a window while the Joker talks to his minions about some kind of plan. I didn't really care anyways,as long as it didn't involve me. All I know is that I'm not going to live a long and "happy" life with the Joker. That is if I disobey him. 


	2. Escape

Chapter 2

We arrived at an old and abandoned hotel which I think is the "hideout" my "dad" mentioned. I was about to jump off the van when the Joker pushed me to the ground.

"Oops! I'm sooooo sorry son." He picked me up by the collar of my shirt then took me into the hotel. He dragged me up the stairs, into a room that I think is a suite. "This is our room."he said. "Our room? Why can't I have my own room?" I yelled. That was a mistake cause the Joker kicked me in the stomach and punched me in the face. "Sounds like someone's being a drama queen!" the Joker said. "Dad! I'm home!" I heard a voice yelled downstairs. "Coming sweetie!" the Joker called back. "Time to see your older sister, Eva." the Joker said excitedly. He walked down the stairs while I was being dragged down and I saw a young girl with brown eyes and dark blonde hair. "Here's the money I took while I was away Dad." Eva said.

"Thanks. Just what I needed for my plans. Speaking of plans, Jason! You're going to be part of my plan tomorrow! We are going to rob a bank, and make you like your sister." the Joker gestered to Eva who smirked at me. "I don't know..." I said. The Joker held me against a wall and make his grip on my shoulders tighter. "Remember our little, uh, deal we made earlier?" the Joker asked. "What was the deal?" Eva asked. "None of your business!" I screamed. The Joker punched me hard on the stomach then said, "Either say you're sorry to your sister, or one of your grandparents will literally be sleeping with the fishes." He said darkly. Just thinking one of my grandparents being drowned by force breaks my heart. "Fine," I said, "I'm very sorry Eva." "I forgive you." she said. The Joker dropped me to the ground, I just ignored the pain. So I walked to our room to go to sleep.

* * *

"I couldn't find him anywhere. I even looked at nearby cities." Batman said to officer Gordon. "Well, we'll find him somehow. It's pretty brave of him to leave with the Joker so that nobody can get hurt." officer Gordon exclaimed. "Our witness, Maricarla, said that the young boy, Jason, was her closest friend and told us about the crime scene." Gordon explained.

"I'm going to find that boy. Because the Joker doesn't deserve anything worth keeping." Batman vowed. Then he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Wakey wakey Jason!" I fell off my mattress and looked up to see Eva and Joker looking at me straight in the eye. "It's time for our big day! Better dress up!" He said excitedly. I stood up wondered around the room to loook for any clothes I can wear. "What exacltly am I gonna wear?" I asked suspiciously. "Here's the best part! Eva is going to dress you. I told her exactly what she needs to make you look, uh, suitible for our big day!" the Joker said excitedly. He left the room leaving me and Eva alone. "Ok, I'm going to do this quick because he also said he wants to leave immediatetly" Eva explained. She handed me what appears to be green and purple fabric. I shrugged and put them on. Just as i finished tying the tie, Eva started painting my face with grease paint. after of 8 minutes of dressing up, I looked to the nearest mirror I can find.

"I look like a minier version of the Joker!" I yelled. "It's what he wants you to wear anyways. Now go to the front door, I got to change my outfit too." She opened the door for me to walk through first and she followed.

I walked down the stairs and saw the Joker at the front door. When he saw me, he laughed hysterically "Wow! Did Eva did a pleasant job or what! Let's go to the van mini me." After he said that, he started laughing again.

It didn't take Eva long to change clothes and hair. She had a lime green dress with purple ribbons all around it, and hair was tied back to two ponytails with a purple ribbon on the left and a green one on the right. "You look beau-ti-ful Eva!" the Joker said."Thanks dad." Eva said. Eva sat next to me while the Joker was on the other side of me. I just sat there on the whole ride when we came to a sudden stop. "We're here" a voice said. Once again the Joker pushed me out of the van but this time I didn't fall to the ground. "Now wait here till I give the signal. Got it?" the Joker said darkly, I quickly nodded my head.

By the time he got in, I heard a gunshot coming from the bank and people started screaming. I thought I heard the Joker yelling at the people to shut up to go to the ground. I heard another gunshot and then Eva said "That's our signal." She pushed me into the bank followed by other goons. They went to the front of the bank taking money away while the Joker introduced me to the crowd. "This is my , uh, son Jason. Wave to the people Jason." I slowly waved at the frightened eyes of about fifteen people. "Now, to make things run smoothly around here, you are going to shoot anybody who protests, escapes, or tries to kill you. Understand?" I just stood there watching the people looking back at me with pleading eyes to not to murder them while they still have alot to live through.

I was caught off guard when the Joker punched me on the face and repeated, "Do you understand me?" I immediately nodded. He smirked and handed me a gun. "You can't do this to your own son! You're worse than a monster!" a woman in the back yelled. The Joker pointed the gun in my hands toward the woman. "Shoot her." he said. My index finger trembled ontop of the trigger. "Shoot her!" the Joker yelled. I suddenly pulled the trigger and shot the woman in the arm. She screamed in pain. "Ugh let me do it!" he pushed Jason behind him and started shooting. While the Joker was busy, Jason ran out of the bank.

"I gotta go to Mariarla's house!" I said then I ran left and headed straight to Maricarla's house. I got to her front door and started pounding on the door. "Hang on I'm coming! Sheesh!" I heard her yelling on the other side of the door. "Maricarla! Maricarla! It's me Jason open up!" The door opened and Maricarla stood there socked that I was here. "Jason! Hurry come in!" I ran in and she took my arm and pulled me upstairs to her room. "I've been worried about you! Did he hurt you?" she asked. "Yes he did. But I'm so glad to see you!" She started washing off the face paint and started asking so many questions as if she was my mom. She was about to speak when one of the Joker's goons got her shoulder and held her against him. "You shouldn't run away when I was , uh, giving you a lesson Jason." the Joker said. "I COULDN'T KILL THAT WOMAN! I CAN'T HURT ANYBODY LIKE YOU DO!" I screamed. The Joker got out his knife and held it on Maricarla'a neck, "I don't know if you remember our little deal..." he said. "Nooo! Don't you dare hurt her!" I said. "Who's she? And is she , uh, your girlfriend?" he asked. "No I'm his closest friend Joker!" Maricarla said. "Well then, take her to the van. I got an idea for our little Jason." he walked ouut the door whle I followed his goon. "Don't worry," I said,"I'll try to protect you from him."


	3. Fear toxin

Chapter 3

We came back to the hideout I climbed off the van while the Joker dropped Maricarla to the ground. "I said don't hurt her!" I yelled then ran to Maricarla to see if she's okay. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" the Joker challenged. I charged towards him punched his stomach and kicked his groin as hard as I could. He bent over protecting his crotch and said, "Looks like you're tough enough to beat me up kid." he said taking a deep breath after each word. With that said he waddled into the hide out and I followed with Maricarla close behind me.

We sat at the bottom of the staircase tallking. "Maricarla, I'm going to show you to your room" a goon said. Maricarla started up the stairs and I followed. "Jason, come in here" I froze in my steps I looked around and saw the Joker staring at me straight in the eye. I walked in the room hesitantly. "Close the door." he said. I did what he said and looked back at him.

"You shouldn't have done that you know." he said then started walking towards me. "Well, you did say that I-I-I should b-b-be like Eva and t-to be like y-you." I sputtered. "Only when I planed it!" he yelled, " You know what? Just go to your girlfriend and do something. But no sex." he said. "Eww! I will never do that." I walked out of the room and headed down the hall to an open door. I looked around when I saw Maricarla staring into space. "Maricarla? Mary..?" I knew she'd get paranoid if I called her Mary but I wanted to know if she's still in this universe. "What?" she asked. "Phew I thought something happened to you." I said. "Good, thank you." she said.

I was about to say something when a loud gunshot came from downstairs. "Our guest is here!" the Joker said excitedly. I went out of the room and went down the stairs. I looked up and saw scarecrow. "What is scarecrow doing here?" I asked. "Yeah." Maricarla said. "He's here to help you overcome your little fear. And he wants to try his new toxin in you." the Joker answered.

"I won't do it!" I yelled. Instantly the Joker placed his knife close to Maricarla's neck. "Well then, you don't mind if I, uh, carve your little friend here won't you?" he challenged. I gave up and looked at the ground. "Where do you want to do the toxin thing?" I asked. "Over here." the Joker said and walked to an empty room with two chairs and a desk. Scarecrow placed his supplies on the desk while I sat on one of the chairs.

"Are you ready?" Scarecrow asked while he put his mask on. "Just do it now." I said. I closed my eyes and felt a mist of liquid covering my face. When it stopped, I opened my eyes and saw my worst fear, my mom returning from the dead. She looked so real. Her face is moldy and wrinkled while some parts of her face had already decomposed. "I need you upstairs, Jason." she moaned. I suddenly remembered that shealways says that before she raped me.

"No! Mom no more! Leave me alone!" I yelled. The Joker was both curious and amused by Jason's fear. Whatever it was, it's scaring the heck out of him. "Ok, give him the antidote." the Joker said. "Not now, I'm enjoying this." Scarecrow said. "I said now!" the Joker said almost yelling. "Humph. killjoy." Scarecrow whispered. H e gave the Joer a syringe that contains the antidote. The Joker grabbed it and injected it into Jason's neck.

Slowoly Jason started calming down and drift to sleep. "How long he's gonna be out?" the Joker asked. "A couple hours... More or less" Scareccrow said. The Joker growled and Scarecrow walked back twards the exit to leave. "Hope you don't rabies." Scarecrow said before leaving.

2 1/2 hours later

My eyes fluttered open and saw the Joker's face just inches away from mine. "Hello sleepyhead!" He exclaimed happily. I moaned turned around covered myself. I felt the sheet pulled off of me, I shivered from the sudden change in body temperature. "Get up!" he pushed me out of my mattress leaving on the floor I stood up feeling all drowsey and sick. "What time is it?" I asked lazily "2 pm" the Joker replied. "Ugh I feel sick, I'm going to take a shower." I said. The Joker nodded then left the room.

"We have to find him Pete!" Rose cried. Batman was at Jason's grandparents' home for sometime now. He needed specific descriptions on Jason's true aappearance. But he couldn't get close to that since he has to comfort Mrs. Rose Anderson. "Mrs. Anderson, I need you to calm down so the both of you can tell me what Jason looks like so I can find him." Batman said.

"I-I-I'll try Batman." Mrs. Anderson said. "Ok try to give some details." Batman said.

I finished taking a shower when I realised that I have nothing to wear. "Joker! Joker? Dad?" I yelled. "What?" he came into the room and saw me with out any clothes but just a towel around my waist."Uh, e=can't find any clothes son?" he asked. "Ofcourse I can't find any! What am I going to wear?" I screamed. "Well, you can wear that mini Joker suit you wore once. and maybe a little makeup...?" he said. "No! I mean, that is for special terrorizing, uh, stuff." I said.

"Just wear the same clothes you wore today. I'll give some money, a disguise, and you and your girlfriend can go and buy stuff. But no alcohol or drugs. Got it?" he asked. I nodded my head and changed clothes.

4 hours later

I came back with bags of clothes and other stuff that I need/want, so did Maricarla. I went upstairs and put my bags at a corner and sat on my mattress. I must've sat there for some time cause the Joker came into the room looking tired and sleepy.

"Go to sleep." he said. "Ok ok! Good night Dad." I said then fell back to sleep. 


	4. Death

Chapter 4

I woke up this morning without any disturbances. "Ok, it's either a: he's still asleep. B: he woke up and went downstairs. Or c: he left to create more chaos." I thought. I got up, changed into a plain black t shirt and jeans and headed downstairs.

I was about to go into the kitchen, when I heard voices. "You can't do this..." "It doesn't matter...last chance...grandparents..." My eyes widened when I heard the word "grandparents" I casually went in and saw Maricarla sitting in a chair while the Joker was standing in front of her.

"Umm, what's up?" I asked. "Uhh not much Jason." Maricarla answered. The Joker stood there staring at me with the same face that he used whenever he had a "brilliant" idea. "We were just discussing about the, uh, gameplan for today." he said mysteriously. "Am I involved?" I asked. He nodded.

"Does it involve me killing anybody?" he shooked his head. "Blowing anything up?" "Nope," he said, "You and your , uh, girlfriend are going to see your family for the last time. Cause after your last , uh, visit, you'll be staying with me for as long as you can live with me." he said.

"Is Maricarla going to stay with us?" I asked. "Well, it depends on how the both of you behaved..." he said. "If any of you dares to call the police or Batman, you suffer great consequences, understand?" he yelled. We both at the same time, nodded our heads. "Splendid! I f you need anything, please hesitate to ask." with that, he went to his study.

"Sooo, when exactlly are we leaving?" I asked. "We'll be leaving a couple hours from now." Maricarla answered. "Oh. Then I'd better get ready." I said.

Noon

"You kids have 30 seconds to be in the van or you'll never see the outside world ever again!" the Joker yelled. I was helping Maricarla pack. When we zipped her suitcase up, we hurried down the stairs and into the van. "Hmph. 15 seconds flat, let's see if you could beat that next time." the Joker said.

"Are you leaving town?" I asked. "Yes, Eva said that the town she stayed in is full of banks. So we are going to rob everyone of them." the Joker said. "Soo how long are we going to stay with our family?" I asked. "A couple days. And stop asking questions eh?" he said.

He dropped us off at Gothham high. Good thing that today is Saturday, or everyone in the school would've freaked out all over again. We started waalking back to our houses. "Well, I hope to see you again soon Jason." Maricarla said. "Yeah, see ya soon. Be careful." I said. I kept on walking home. I knocked on the door and waited patiently.

I must've waited there for 15 min. because my phone started ringing, it was from Maricarla. "Hello?" "Jason! Come to our house! We have to rake you to the hospital!" Maricarla said. "Wait why?" I asked. Now I was really confused.

"Because your grandparents had a heart attack a couple days afterr you left. The doctors said that they are on their death bed. We got to go there quickly so they would know that you're ok!" I dropped the phone and ran top Maricarla's house as fast as I was waiting outside her car. We bot got in and drove towards the hospital

We rode in silence until we get to the hospital. I ran to the main desk and asked for my grandparents' room. An old lady said, "3rd floor, last room on the left" she said.

I ran up the stairs ignoring the elevator. It makes me think that it takes forever to go up on floor. Once I got to the 3rd floor, I ran to the end of the hall and knocked the door on the left.

"Come in." I heard a faint voice said. I slowly came in and saw my grandparents in wires and tubes looking all helpless. I saw out of the corner of my eye Bruce Wayne sitting on a chair in a corner. "Is that you Jason?" Grandma Rose said.

Tears are swelling in my eyes and I said "Yes grandma, it's me." I bursted into tears and hugged her."Jason my boy, it's been some time." Grandpa Pete said. He opened his arms and I hugged him too. I wiped off my tears and said, "I'm sorry that you guys are like this. I feel like everything is all my fault." I said.

"No it's not you're fault dear." Grandma Rose said. "Yes it is! I left with the Joker when you guys tried soo hard to protect me from him!" I yelled. "Umm, Jason? Can you keep your voice down? They have weak hearts and can another heart attack sometime soon." Bruce said.

I nodded. "Has the Joker hurt you son?" Grandpa Pete asked. "Not much," I said, "I tried to be careful and not to make him angry at me. He did a couple of times, but I stayed strong." I said confidently.

"That's my boy, standing up to the bad guys, even the worst ones." he said. A man in light green scrubs came in. "Can you guys step outside? I need to check on them." he said. "Sure" Bruce said. We both walked out and stood there.

"Jason, I've got something to tell you." Bruce said. "Sure anything for you Bruce." I said. "You have to stay with me aat my mansion." he said. "Why Bruce?" I asked.

"Because Batman trusted me to take care of you. So I have to take you with me, maybe even adopt you." he said. "Why? My grandparents are going to take care of me when they get better! I can't stay with you or the Joker will kill you!" I yelled. The doctor came back out with a sad look.

"I'm sorry. The last words they said were: Jason, we loved you with all our hearts. We forgive you when you left with the Joker, stay strong because we believe in you." then the doctor left.

I went back into the room and saw my grandparents' corpses covered in blankets. "Maybe you should say good-bye before we go." Bruce said then left me alone with my dead grandparents. "Thank-you for forgiving me, I promise to stay strong. I'll anything to kill that monster for doing this to you." I vowed.

Then I left the room, and walked with Bruce to get to my new home.

When we got to the waiting room. Maricarla looked up at me with hopeful eyes. But I just looked down and got out of the hospital. 


	5. Adoption

Chapter 5

We got to Bruce Wayne's mansion in silence. His butler, Alfred, drove. Bruce in the passenger seat, and me in the back seat saring out the window. "Hey, when I get adopted, can Maricarla stay at the mnsion for safety? She's been with the Joker as well as I did, plus, she can calm me down." I said. Bruce looked like he was thinking about it.

A couple minutes later Bruce said, "Ok, Maricarla can stay over here. But, we can't do it unless we have her parents' permission." I sat back and felt relaxed.

I know that her parents will be okay with this. They'll do anything to make her safe. I sat back in the car and looking out the window and finally felt being safe.

"That little Bruce Wayne think he can keep my son from me forever. Pbbth how sad." the Joker said. He's sitting on the couch with his daughter, Eva with a couple of the Joker's goons. "How are you going to take him back then? The security in Bruce's mansion is tight." Eva said.

"Oh please Eva! I'm the Joker! There's nothing I can't do." he said.

I was about to put my last luggage in the trunk when I heard Bruce's voice calling me. "Coming!" I called out. I ran back inside my empty, old home and ran to the living room. "Can you handle being by yourself in the mansion while I come back here and pick up Maricarla?" Bruce asked.

"Sure I can handle it." I answered. "Ok then. keep this phone with you at all times in case either of us needed contact with each other. Your phone is already full of possible contacts that you need to call anytime." Bruce said.

"Woah! Thanks Bruce!" I said. Then I ran back outside and put my last luggage in the trunk and hopped into the back seat, turned on my Ipod, and listened to my music until we got back home.

"Jason? Master Jason please wake up." I woke up and saw Alfred looking at me. "Master Jason, we need to get you upstairs so that we may pick up your guest." Alfred said. "Ok ok let me get my luggage out then." I said.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, we already took care of that while you were asleep." Alfred said.

"Ok I'll head upstairs then." I said. I got out of the car and waved good-bye to Bruce and Alfred then headed inside the mansion. I went upstairs and entered the last room in the hallway on the right.

I was about to open the door when I heard my television turned to the news on low volume. I peeked inside and saw a man in a purple coat and grease paint staring at the tv screen.

"I've missed you Jason" I recognized the voice to be the Joker's voice. "How was the robbing?" I asked. "Oh! Eva took us to the mother load. I created mass chaos to that town. Why are you adopted Jason?" he asked turning to lookat me.

"Bruce said that I'd be safer with him." I said. "But you're mine!" he yelled. He got out a knife and rantowards me. I quickly got out of the room and shut the door and ran to find somewhere to hide. I got out the phone Bruce ganve me and sent him a text. I ran to the balcony and hit send and quickly placed the phone in my pocket when I felt an arm grab me.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Why are you running from us little bro?" I looked up and saw Eva staring down at me with an evil look in her eyes. "Thank you for, uh, catching the boy Eva." the Joker said. "No prob Dad." she said

I started feeling sothing coming in and out of me followed by pain. "Just so Brucey knows that you're, uh, mine..." the Joker said. When he was finished he showed me the word "J's son". "Kind of ironic isn't it?" he asked playfully.

When he wasn't looking, I kicked him in his crotch and elbowed Eva in the stomach. I quickly ran to the basement where I can hide. _

Bruce was helping Maricarla with her luggage when his phone started to ring. It says that he has a new text message from Jason. He opened it andread it. It said, "SOS! Joker is at mansion. send police ASAP!" he closed his phone and went to find Alfred. "Alfred! Jason is in trouble! I need to go and fimd him. Stay here with Maricarla. I'll call you when you can come back" he nodded then Bruce ran to the mansion.

Suddenly I felt light headed. I suddenly realized that I was losing too much blood when the Joker cut me. I can't feel my legs so I fell to the floor. I layed there until I heard footsteps. "Jason you shouldn't have kicked me. Now, you have to face consequences." he said darkly. He pulled out a gun.

I heard the gunshot before I felt pain again. The pain started at my stomach. "Just so little Brucey knows that I was here..." he said. I took his knife out again and stabbed me in my other arm. Then he placed a card in my wound then left with Eva.

"I'll be back for you soon Jason! Don't wait up." he said then left into the night. I screamed for help for endless minutes when I heard Bruce's voice. "Jason? Jason where are you?" "Right here Bruce." I said as loud as I could. He ran to me and pulled out the card. "Joker," he muttered, "Don't worry, I'll call the ambulance!" He said.

He got his phone dailed, then waited for an answer.

I kept thinking that I won't be able to live long like this. Then I started feeling sleepy and drifted off to sleep. 


	6. Close to Death

Chapter 6

"Grandma! Grandpa! I'm so glad to see you guys again!" I exclaimed. "Oh we're so happy to see you too Jason. Welcome to Heaven son." Grandma Rose said. "Heaven? But, I'm still alive. This must be a dream. How did I die?" I asked.

"Well, that Joker jerk came intruded into Bruce's mansion late last night and you stayed there while Bruce went to pick up Maricarla." Grandpa Pete explained. "But how did he killed me then?" I asked, getting impatient.

"He was constantly stabbing you and lost too much blood." Grandma Rose explained. "Oh. And I texted ruce to come back home because the Joker was there, right?" I said. "Exactly." they said. "But this has to be a dream because the ambulance came in before I was out cold... Yes it must be a dream! All I have to do is wake up... Wake up... Wake up..."

My flew open. I had to open them just a peep because the room I'm in was very bright... As if I'm in Heaven all over again... I looked around and saw Bruce right by my side. While Alfred is sitting on a couch fast asleep.

I was about to get up when I felt something on my arm being pulled. I looked and saw wires and tubes in my arm. I must made some noise because I saw Bruce looking up slowly.

"What are you doing Jason?" he asked. "I-I-I woke up from a strange dream Bruce." I said. "What happened?" I asked. "Well, I left with Alfred to get Maricarla. Then I recieved a text frrom you that the Joker was in the mansion. I told Alfred to stay at Maricarla's house until it's clear for them to come home." he paused for a moment, then said, "then, I got back home the front door was half way open. I rushed in trying to find you. I called your name and I heard your voice weakly calling back to me. When I got to you, half of the floor was covered with blood.

I called the ambulance and Alfred to meet me at the hospital. We waited here for two days while you were in a coma." he said. "Two whole days I've been in some kind of coma? Wow. Where's Maricarla anyways?" I asked.

"She's back at the mansion. She's already settled in. The doctor said that you'd be out of here soon." Bruce said.

Just then a doctor with darkish blondish hair came in.

"Sir, I need to check up on your son. Would you please step outside for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure we can do that. See you later Jason. Alfred, come on the doctor is here to check on Jason, and he needs us to step out a while." Bruce said. Alfred immediatly woke up and started walking out after Bruce.

Once they were out the doctor took off his mouth cover and it suddenly hit me, the Joker was here.

I tried to get away from the hospital bed with all the wires but thye were pulling my skin and everything under it. I layed back down and braced myself for any more pain.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked. "I'm bracing myself for any pain you are going to give me." I replied.

The Joker smirked and sat down on the chair closest to me. "Well, for now I'm not going to hurt you. But in the future, you are 100% going to be in trou-ble." he said.  
_

"Master Wayne, I suggest that we go back to the mansion. Because it is somewhat rude to have a guest back at the mansion all alone while we are here." Alfred said. They are in the cafe eating breakfast while women were drooling over Bruce.

Bruce nodded and got out his mobile phone to call Jason.

"Let me at least tell Jason that we're leaving." Bruce said. Alfred nodded and went to wait in the car while Bruce went out of the hospital for privacy and cellular signal.  
_

I lay there thinking about something to say when my pphone started vibrating against the table. I grabbed it and answered. "Hello Jason? It's me Bruce. Alfred and I are going back to the mansion to Maricarla. We'll be back here tomorrow. Don't worry about anything while we're gone ok?" Bruce asked

"Sure, I'll be fine. while you're home, can you let Maricarla call me? I really wanted to talk to her." I said. "Sure. See you soon." then he hung up. I placed my phone where it was and looked back a the Joker.

"Sounds like somebody is crushing hard for someone!" he teased.

"No I'm not. I'm just worried about her. She might be thinking that you killed me or something." I said.

"I could do that you know? You'd better be careful." he said darkly. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here." I asked.

"Whenever I 'abuse' people, I wanted to see how these people are overeacting to the, uh, conditions." he said, "Looks like they are pr-et-ty scared for you."

"Hmm, let's see, you punched me. stabbed me and make me lose so much blood that it made me unconsious. Yeah, pretty overreactive there" I lied.

The Joker grabbed my throat and whispered, "Better be nice to your daddy or you aren't going to survive living in my world."

"That's the problem," I gasped, "I didn't want to be Gotham's most wanted son! You ruined my life! Because of you, my grandparents died! They and Bruce Wayne took much more care of me than you do! They actually loved me!" I snapped.

"Oh please. Why would they love you? They only gave you 'love' because they felt bad that you're my son." he said.

I couldn't think whatever else to say. I just sat up on the bed and glared at him.

_  
"Bruce! Alfred! It's so good to see you guys again!" Maricarla squealed.

"Hello Maricarla. Jason wanted me to tell you thaat you should call him now. Here's my phone. I'll be in my room." Bruce said.

Maricarla nodded and scrolled down the contact list until she found Jason's number. She pressed the green button and waited.

I flinched when I heard my phne vibrating again. I reached to grab it until the Joker snatched it before me, put the phone on speaker and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello? Who's this?" I heard her voice asking.

"If you must know, I'm your little boyfriend's dad." I said

It took Maricarla a few seconds to think it through.

"Where are you Joker? And where's Jason?" she asked getting furious.

"Oh we are at the hospital. Don't worry, I haven't done anything to your boyfriend... yet.." he said.

"Maricarla! don't worry about anything. Just stay home with Bruce and Alfred where you're safe! I'll be okay." I said.

The Joker hung up and threw the phone behind him, and stared at me.

"You are so cruel." I muttered.

"Hmph. Flattery won't get you anywhere." he said.

I just knowthat there's going to be more pain in the future, but, the Joker is unpredictable for when and how he's going to do it.  



	7. New comers

Chapter 7

Well, I'm back at the Joker's hide out in a bad mood. Here's how it all happened:

The Joker left when an ACTUAL doctor came in. Then a day later, Bruce came back with Maricarla and we both talked while Bruce left to do some errances. They left at around midnight when Alfred came for Maricarla. I stayed there alone for a week then I checked out of the hospital in crutches. I was mad for the Joker doing this to me since I couldn't walk for a month.

I took all my anger out on anything I can get my hands on. Once, I took all my anger out on Bruce when he was at his worst mood ever. He said that I was banned from going anywhere other than my room until my leg was cured. I ruined my whole room a couple hours after that. Then, on the third night of my punishment, I predicted that the Joker might come to Bruce's house again anytime soon,

He came back here at 11 o'clock at night. He dragged me down the stairs while one of his henchmen got my crutches and toss .ed them into the back of the van.

That's pretty much what happened for the past two weeks. I am still mad at Bruce for going completely nuts for what I did. I mean, he should at least expected that I was going to do that somehow.

Now, I'm laying on my bed listening to my Ipod. That is, until the Joker came in and took off my earphones. I looked straight in his eyes. "May I help you that doesn't involve me walking?" I said.

"Hmm let me think...NO." the Joker said, "We are going to make, uh, homemade video for Brucey!" he said excitedly.

"Why would you want to do that for? He already knows that you've taken me away and wanted me to become like you. Now what do you want him to know?" I said. Then suddenly, the Joker grabbed my neck tightly and threw me across the room. He walked towards me and grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the wall.

"Well, if you must know, I'm going to show him of how much of a, uh, good Dad I am to you" he spoked the last six words darkly and slowly.

He dragged me to an empty room and made me sit in a corner. He stormed out of the room and came back a couple minutes later with a video camera.

He turned it on and pointed it to himself. "Hello Bruce! As you can tell I took MY son back to me. Haven't anyone told you that stealing is wrong? Just to make sure that everybody knows that he's my, uh, son..." he said. He started walking towards me with the camera pointed at me.

I started crawling away from him until he stomped on my broken leg. I growled in pain he turned me is around and exposed my left arm where he made a deep cut that said, "J's son".

"Now, my lttle Jason lonely and he's been missing his little 'girlfriend'. Drop her off at the abandoned pier Just a couple miles from your fancy shmancy mansion. If you have the police or ANYBODY from the force, I'll kill you in the most ab-so-lute creative way to, uh, get rid of you. I'll even video-tape the whole thing so that EVERYONE in Gotham can watch their little prince die miserably."

With that he turned off the camera and left the room without me.

I layed in that very room all day. If I made a single move, my leg the Joker stomped on would shock me in pain. So, I slowly curled up into a ball and prayed that I can live through this.

One day later...

I was still asleep when somebody kick me in the stomach. "Wake up! We have two new hench, uh, people." I recognized the voice to be the Joker's. I looked up and looked at him. It turns out that he was serious. I sat up and he threw my crutches in front of me.

"Meet me downstsairs in the sitting room" he said... Then he started to leave. "But wait! Who's gonna help me down the stairs?" I asked. "I'll send one of my men to get you." then he went on down the stairs.

I got up grabbed my crutches, and headed to the stairs. I waited there until Derek, my best friend while living with the Joker, came up and picked me up bridal style gently and walked down the stairs.

"Do we really have guests who wants to work for the Joker?" I asked.

"Yup. Some chick named Ethel is really some kind of fan for the Joker. And a dude named James who has some talents that the Joker can use for his plans." Derek explained. When we got to the bottom, I put on my crutches and started walking to the sitting room.

When I got there, a guy who look like he's in his early twenties was sitting on the couch staring weirdly at the girl who might be the same age drooling over the Joker.

The Joker pushed her away and draged me to the couch where I sat next to James I think.

"Jason, this is Ethel, who thinks I am ir-re-sis-ta-ble. And, James who comes in very handy for my plans. Stay here and get to know them while I'll get your girlfriend." he said and went to the door.

I sighed yelled after him "She's not my girlfriend!" I heard him laugh hysterically and the front door slammed loudly.

"You're his son?" I looked and saw Ethel looking at me with excited eyes. "You're the Joker's stalker?" I gasped and put my hands on my cheekss and looked at her.

"Nice bro." James said. "Tushe." Ethel said. "Thanks. It took me some time to toughen up by living with the Joker and I'm getting braver every time." i said, "Soo you have some talents that the Joker could use right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's right. I can pick locks, make microscopic bombs, I can disguise people pretty proffesionally, and I went to medical school for a couple years and he wants me to also help with Harry with medical stuff." He said.

"Wow. That's really useful. What about you Ethel?" I asked.

"Well, I was pretending to be some insane fan of the Joker. But I do have some questions for him. For my own plans." she said. "Ok... I'll be in the kitchen if you guys need me." I said. I got my crutches and headed to the kitchen.

I heard somebody coming after me. "Hey what happened to your leg?" I kind of figured that James would be following me. "It's kind of a long story." I said.

"Well, there's time for that. Why won't you start?" he asked. I nodded and started from where I went to the hospital when my grandparents were on their deathbed.

I thought to myself that I'm going to enjoy this James kid.

Before I could get to the part when the Joker made the video yesterday Maricarla came in. "Jason!" seh said excitedly.

"Maricarla!" she hugged me tightly "I can't believe that you're still alive!" she exclaimed. I nodded and pushed her back. "This is James, and the girl in the sitting room is Ethel." I introduced.

"Oh, nice to meet you." she said. "I'm going to unpack my stuff." she said then went back upstairs.

I sat back at the table and continued with the story. When I was done I heard clapping behind me. "Nicely done son." the Joker said. He must've came in and we didn't noticed.

"You better go back upstairs. Derek is waiting for you." he said. I nodded and made my way to the stairs.

Somehow, I feel calmer when Maricarla, Ethel (maybe not so much), James, and Derek are with me when the Joker is around.

But, he still haunts me like a bad dream that never ends...  
_

Thanks for reading my story! Don't worry, this isn't the end! I want to thank you guys for reading my story. Please review! 


	8. Our Little Deal

Chapter 8

"Jason! Jason wake up! Please it's me Maricarla!" I woke up when I knew who it was. I thought it was the Joker waking me up for another one of is plans. When I was looking up it was actualy the Joker faking Maricarla's voice.

"Umm, how can you do that?" I asked. "Practice. Which is what you should do since you are going to turn out like me soon." he said.

"NO! NO I WON'T! I DON'T WANT TO BE A FREAK LIKE YOU! EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE IN THE PAST WAS PERFECT UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG AND TOOK ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE A FREAK I WANT TO BE NORMAL!" I screamed.

Once again, he slammed me to the wall and started threatening me. "You know, you should be a good little boy. Remember when we first, uh, see each other at your school?" he asked.

"Ofcourse I do! That's the exact same day you ruined my life!" I said. He slammed my head into the wal. I heard a crack in the back of my skull. I clutched it and looked at the Joker straight int eh eye.

"I'm sorry, yes I did remember that very day." I said. "Well then, remember our little deal?" he asked.

I tried to remember about that part until it hit me. He said that I should do whatever he says, or he'll kill my loved ones.

"Yes, yes I do remember." I said. "Well, I have been going easy on you since I was busy. But now, it's any single mess up, let's just say, that it'll be BEYOND painful.

"Ok ok. what do you want me to do then?" I asked. "Hmm. I want you to become like me, and to do whatever I say after that." he said. "You will never stop me or fight me back unless I say so. Understand?" he said

I nodded and struggled out of his grip. He dropped me to the ground. I got my crutches and left the room. "Where do you, uh, think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm going to find Harry. I want to know if my skull is ok." I muttered. When I got to the stairs I sighed and sat on the top step pushed my crutches down and I slide my way down. I got to the bottom in about five minutes or so.

I picked the crutches up and limped to Harry's room. I knocked the door and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" Harry asked. "It's me Jason." I replied. He opened the door and gestured me in.

"Hey Harry, the Joker slammed my head to the wall pretty hard and I heard it cracked... I think. I wanted to make sure that there's no serious damage." I said.

Harry sighed and checked my head. "Well, you were right about the cracking sound alright. cause there's a small crack in the back of your head. But, don't worry, you won't have amnesia or anything like that. Only minor headaches." Harry said. "Thanks Harry. I wouldn't hae lived without your medical help." I said then I went back up the stairs and went to bed.

* * *

Bruce growled in frustration and slammed his head on the table.

"Master Wayne, you should not do that very hard sir." Alfred suggested.

"I apologize Alfred. It's this video. Whatever kind of video the Joker sends me, I can't describe it's location. Also, look at him! That stupid monster crushed Jason's injured leg! Now he's going to spend more time with thise crutches." Bruce said.

"I am quite baffled as well Master Wayne. you should take a rest sir, you appear to have bags under your eyes." Alfred suggested. Bruce nodded and began to walk to his bedroom.

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later to a major headache just like Harry mentioned some time ago. But to me, it doesn't feel anything CLOSE to a minor headache. I went to the stairs and to my surprise Derek was there to take me down tthe stairs.

When we got down, I thanked Derek and made my way to the kitchen to find some aspirin. "Finding anything, eh?" the Joker asked behind me.

"I'm just fnding some aspirin for my headache." I said.

"They're in the bathroom upstairs. I'll go get it." the Joker volunteered.

"Oh. Um, thanks." I said. I was kind of shocked that the Joker is being nice to me. Then a few minutes later the Joekr came back with aspirin. I checcked to see if he hadn't messed up the medication

It looks like he didn't I took a couple of the tablets and went to the sitting room to watch tv. I slumpted into the couch all alone and switched on the tv. I flicked through the channels until I got to the news. I thought that since I got nothing else to do and nothing else to watch, why not the news.

They started off with the weather and deaths and all that. What really shocked me was one of the reporters was with Bruce... Bruce looked miserable and angry to himself... But, why?

I turned the volume up unti lI can hear Bruce's voice perfectly. "I feel terrible when Jason left me. The last time I saw him, he was furious. He's been taking out his anger on almost everything. He once took all his anger on me. I wasn't in the mood for that and, I guess I overreacted by sending him to his room. That was the very same night that the Joker took him away..." Bruce said.

I switched off the television and went to find Maricarla. It turns out that she's still in her room, fixing her bed. I came in and sat on her chair. "Morning." I said. She flinched and turned around quickly as if I was the Joker.

"Darn it Jason! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Maricarla said. "I'm sorry. Hey I got a question."

"Sure what is it?" Maricarla said. She finished making her bed, turned to face me and sat on her bed.

"Well, how Bruce reacted the day after I was gone?" I asked. She turned to look out the window and sighed.

"Well, Bruce was different than I remembered. He first got angry that you escaped until Alfred mentioned that you might've been kidnapped. Bruce suddenly realized that he had cameras in his mansion so we checked the footage. It turns out that Afred was right, he carried you down thestairs while one of his goons carried yur crutches and left the building. Bruce wouldn't eat or sleep. The last time I saw him he was finally eating some food but not enough." Maricarla said.

"Wow. So he missed me as if I was his own son. Maricarla, I feel terrible." I said. I started to limp to my room when Maricarla grabbed my arm.

"What? What's the matter?" I asked. "I heard some banging from your room, I wanted to see if you're okay but I was afraid. What happened?" she asked.

"Oh nothing it's just the Joker giving me another deak annd I wouldn't listen and he slammed me to the wall. Whaich made my skull crack. I went to Harry to see if there's no major damage but he said that I'm going to have some minor headaches." I said then I headed to my room.

When I got there, Eva was on my bed looking through my Ipod. I yanked off the earphones off of her ears and she immediately looked at me.  
"What do you want from me brat?" she asked. "Get out of my room. And where have you been this whole time?" I asked.

"I'll tell you since you are being so nosy, I was out and about in Gotham with my friends because I was bored, and because I needed to get out of the hideout." she said. Then se left the room.

"Oh and Daddy wants to see you in his study now cause he has some big plans for you." she said then left. I went to the Joker's study and knocked the door. "Come in." he said. I came in and sat on one of the chairs.

"Ah Jason. Just the bou I needed to see. We are going out to a, uh, friend's house. I'm pretty sure you, uh, remembered Dr. Jonathan Crane don't you?" he asked.

"Umm, Scarecrow?" I asked.

"Ofcourse he's Scarecrow! Anyways, I want you to so the, uh, toxin treatment again." he said.

"No! You can't do this to me!" I yelled. "Ah ah ah! If you are going to, uh, go against this, your little girlfriend will be LIVE tiger food." he said.

I sighed and looked at my lap."Fine. When do we start?" I asked.

"We will start tonight! The sooner the better!" he said excitedly. I got up and limped back to my room.

I closed the door and listened to my Ipod and prayed once again that I can live through this.

I have to do this to Maricarla and myself, I can't let him hurt her. If only Batman knew where we were, if only I was back with Bruce...


	9. Healed

Chapter 9

I sat in the backseat with Eva on my right and the Joker on my left. He has been talking to James and Ethel on the whole way to Dr. Crane's hideout, but mainly Ethel since she has so many questions for him. I look out the windows and talk to someone every now and then.

When we got to what I think is Dr. Jonathan Crane's hideout, I was once again pushed out of the van. "Ah! Just the old days!" he said then sighed stepped off the vehicle. I got up and grabbed my crutches and limped to through entrance since the Joker already kicked it opened before I had the chance to get up. I sat down on the nearest seat I can find while the Joker made an entrance.

I looked around to find the doctor when I spotted him coming from a small hallway. "You shot?" he asked. A couple of the Joker's goons and I snickered at Dr. Jonathan Crane's response. "What's so funny?" the Joker asked suspiciously.

"Well," I explained, "since you must know, usually some people would say 'you rang?' and instead, he says'you shot?'" I made my voice sound similar to Scarecrow's which made us laughed harder.

When we looked at both of their faces we immediately stopped before it gets too out of hand. "This way please, and no more jokes please." Dr. Crane pleaded.

We entered a small room that contained two chairs. One of them sat a few feet away in a corner from the other while the other is with a small desk. I sat down on the chair in the corner and waited fr this to be over with...again.

"OK, are you ready for this?" Scarecrow asked, while putting on his mask. "Whatever, just spray me with the toxin." I said. Scarecrow sprayed me with the liquid.

* * *

I close my eyes and held my breath. I opened my eyes, instead of seeing everyone, I see myself...but, in Joker version. "Join us Jason. Together, we can rule Gotham. And destroy Batman!" he said.

"No! I will never be like you! I want to be normal! There's no way I can be like you!" I yelled. But he looked so real. His face is covered in grease paint, he's wearing the same outfit the Joker wears... He looked like me when the Joker robbed the bank, but he face showed evil, not fear.

Then he walked towards me with a gun in his hand. "Please! Don't do this to me! I want to be normal!" He just laughed the exact same hysterical laugh the Joker does then shot me in the chest.

* * *

"Uh, do you think he died or something?" the Joker asked. "Maybe. He froze and his eyes are still not blinking. I'll give him the antidote." Scarecrow offered. He went to his desk and grabbed a small syringe and injected it into Jason's neck. Jason suddenly gasped and started blinking.

"It seems that his fear must've stabbed or shot him somewhere in his abdomen. But he'll be his normal self. Maybe, I'll make a monitor that'll give an image of the patient's fear. I'll start on it right away!" Crane left the room leaving the Joker alone with Jason.

At first, I felt my life taken away, with cold building up in my chest. After that I felt something coming in then out of my neck and I felt my soul coming back and my usual warmth came back. I blinked my eyes and saw the Joker staring down at me.

"What happened?" I asked. "Well," he said, sounding annoyed, "Scarecrow gave you toxin, you started screaming like a girl, he gave the antidote, then left to invent something. Let's go, I'm a busy man." He said then started walking away. I got my crutches and followed the Joker.

Just like before, the whole ride "home" was silent. I fell asleep on the way there I woke up when I felt somebody picking me up. "Shush. Just go to sleep Jason." I was too tired to know who it was so I did whoever told me what to do.

Next day...

I woke up feeling sick and disgusting. My hair is greasy and I feel a little sweaty . I took a grey sweat pants and a tightly fitted white t shirt and went to the bathroom. I stood on my feet and didn't feel any pain at all. "I can walk!" and I ran off to the bathroom.

10 min. later...

"Ahh, much better." I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "Hey your foot is better." Derek said. "Yeah thanks. Now, I don't have to be in those stupid crtuches. Hey where's Joker?" I asked.

"He left to do chaos or some other stuff. He usually leaves without telling us and being gone for hours and sometimes days." Derek said. "OK, I'm just going to eat breakfast." I said.

I ate cereal and chatted with Derek for some time then I headed back upstairs. I shut the door close and listened to my Ipod.

Maricarla came in with a wierd expression on her face. I took off my earphones and looked at her. "What's up?" I asked.

"Hey did the Joker really left? Cause some people I didn't trust said that e did left." she said. "Well, yeah he did. Derek just told me when I was downstairs eating breakfast. Hey look I can walk!" I said. Then I started walking around. "Oh that's cool. I'll be in my room then. Thanks." she closed the door on the way out and I heard her door close a few seconds later.

I layed down once again and listened to my Ipod.

"Yes! It's almost complete! My fear monitor just needs a few parts. Then you can bring Jason back here and I spray him with the toxin again, but this time, we can view his worst fear." Dr. Jonathan Crane said. He has been working on his contraption for two days already and he almost perfected it.

"So, uh, you can invent and improve a device in a day, but you can't improve you're toxin less than a week?" the Joker asked.

"It's complicated, and don't speak of that again. The toxinn is almost complete... but it doesn't meet my standards just yet."

"Whatever, what kind of parts do you want?" the Joker asked.

Instead of Crane to tell him the kind of parts he needed, he wrote a list. "I thought you said few. This list is like my height!" he said getting fustrated.

"Yes I know that. But these items contain the parts I actually need. So go, the sooner it's finished, the sooner I can see my patient's worst fear..." the Joker left in a heart beat.


	10. Death wish

Chapter 10

It's been three days since the Joker left. Everything here has been quiet, other than the beer nights his henchmen made. For that whole time, I eat breakfast, talk to Derek, walk around to see if there's something I can do, watch the news, listen to my Ipod, and talk to Maricarla.

But, Maricarla and I ended up in a relationship. You know like boyfriend and girlfriend. It was a beautiful moment until my "dad" ruined it.

It happened on the fourth day that the Joker was gone. I thought that the Joker was going tot be gone for another day or so, so I hanged out in Maricarla's room all day.

We were talking about the good times we had until this happened. Then, somehow, we started talking about relationships, then we started talking about how we feel about each other, then we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

We were about to kiss until the Joker banged our heads together. He laughed so hard but long enough to kick him in groin and let Maricarla run and hide. I stayed there so I can protect her from being hurt when he goes after her. He stood up punched me in the face and kneed me in the stomach. I fell to the ground while the Joker is constantly beating and stabbing me.

Until finally, hours later, he finished and went back to his study. I layed there in the middle of Maricarla's bedroom covered in bruises and blood. He gratefully didn't stab me that much unlike before. I stayed there until I heard somebody walking in the hallway. "Oh God! Jason what happened to you?" I recognized the voice to be Derek's.

I moaned and turned over to see Derek. He ran to me, picked me up and took me to Harry's room. "Oh hey Der- what happened to Jason?" he asked.

"I don't know, I found him on the floor with a pool of blood. He looked as if he was dying. I was hoping that you can help him. Do something!" he yelled. From there I couldn't hear anything, I layed motionless while the darkness take over me.

* * *

I stayed in that very room for so long. I felt bad that Harry had to sleep on the floor other than me. I deserve to sleep on the floor. I deserve to die, I can't live like this much longer.

But I can't leave Maricarla with him, I need to protect her. One night, Harry checked me over just in case there's anything wrong with me or something when suddenly Maricarla came into the room.

"Oh hey Maricarla. I'm just checking Jason here. Do you need to spend some time with him?" Harry asked. "Yes please, thank you. I can wait until you're done with Jason." she went to sit on a chair in a corner.

A few minutes later Harry left the room, then Maricarla came by my side and kneeled down. "Hey, how have you been doing for these past few days?" she asked.

"I've been good. Has he been bothering you lately?" I asked. When I said that, I can feel the hydrenaline flowing within m veins.

"No he hasn't. I tried to stay away from him as much as possible, whenever I see him, he looked frustrated by the both of us." she said.

I nodded and looked at a different direction, trying to calm down.

"But I was mostly worried about you Jason. Before I got to the stairs, I heard your groans and pleads. While I heard the Joker's laughs. Those sounds haunted me like a nightmare. I couldn't leave you like this. I wanted to help, but I was afraid that he'll kill me. I just don't know what to do!" she cried.

Then she buried her face in her lap and cried. I looked back her, she looked helpless, confused, afraid... I want, no, I need to help her. But how...?

"It's ok. It's tough now. It's not like the end of the world or something." I said. I rubbed her back to help soothe her, getting her to calm down.

7 min. later...

After about seven minutes, she started breathing normally, said good bye and apologized about the water works then left. I had the room to myself then. I justgrabbed some random comic or magazine, while I left the TV on. Then either Harry or Derek comes in with a tray of food for me. They would stay in, chat with me, giving the latest news and all that.

But I did know that this isn't going to last long though. Harry told me that this will last for a few days. It's been two days already, and I'm afraid to go back with the Joker after what I did to him sometime ago. I may not know him much, but I do think that he's one of the people who holds the grudges.

So, I'm trying to make the best, (and maybe last) days of being alive.

4 days later...

"Ahhh! Get away from me!" I yelled. I was running from the Joker since I had a really big mouth on about some particular stuff. I ran as fast as I could. I could feel the heat of my feet gradually rising up my body. But, sadley I wasn't fast enough.

He grabbed me by the abdomen, carried me to the va. I was kicking, yelling and pounding at him until he placed me on the passenger seat. I sat there calming down while he drove.

We got back to the hideout that Dr. Crane lived. I got confused and the Joker seemed very amused about what was going to happen. I closed my eyes and started praying to t he Lord.

"Uh, what are we doing at Crane's hideout?" I asked. "Let's just say, you have an appointment with his toxin, eh?" he replied. He got out of the van. I struggled against the seatbelt but it was no use. I gave up and sat still in my seat. Just as he unbuckled the seat belt, I jumped off the van and dashed in a random direction.

I kept on running until I heard a gunshot. I stopped and looked back, the Joker stared at me angrily, with his gun in his hand pointed in the air.

"Unless, you, uh, want me to 'accidently' shoot you, come back over here!" he yelled. I sprinted back to the Joker, when he grabbed my arm and threw me on the entrance to Scarecrow's hideout.

I groaned in pain, feeling weak and worthless. I stood up and held onto the door for balance. The Joker came up to me and kicked me out of the way. I fell face first onto the gravel and yelled. I felt two people helping me up, which was Ethel and James. I completely forgot about them ever since I was stuck in Harry's room for about a week or so.

They got me standing straight, they dusted the dirt off of me and helped me get inside. They set me down on a beat up sofa and they sat next to me. Theyasked if I was okay and all that i just replied that I was fine.

I sat there until the Joker came back with one of his goons unconsious.

"You're next." the Joker said after a few more of his henchmen carried the body to the van. The Joker walkied towards me grinning that scary amile he makes we he's about to murder someone.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. Every single little minute of it."he said. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the exact same where I was last time. But this time, there's a brain monitor attached to a TV.

"Nice to see you again Jason." Scarecrow said. "Just get it over with again. I have things to do." I said. I sat down on the chair in the corner while Scarecrow sprays me with the toxin.

I closed my eyes and held my breath during the whole process. But, I felt something around my head, something hard, cold, and full of sweat. I'm guessing that the goon the Joker took away was the first one to try this and he got all sweaty with fear.

It was the exact same fear I had last time. But he's with other people. My dead mom, the Joker, Dr. Crane, Bruce Wayne, and Maricarla stood within feet in front of me.

They wore the same make-up as the Joker, they wore the same clothes, the same scars... They started walking towards me taking out sharp blades and pistols. "Wha-what are you guys doing?" I asked. "We are going to rip you piece by piece." they harmonized.

"You can't do that! Batmna won't let you!" I yelled.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Batman Jason." they said. I was confused. They moved away from the middle revealing Batman dead. I gasped in horror. Now there's nobody who cn protect me. I tried to run away but I couldn't move my feet.

They walk back to me, sharpening their knives, loading their guns...

* * *

The Joker watched in amusement of Jason's fear. He'd once in a while check over him seeing him jerk around trying to escape.

Then suddenly he got an idea. He's going to ruin his life by turning everyone he loved against him. But the only thing that he needed is a plan on how to make this work. It might take weeks, maybe even months. He exclaimed in stress.

He conitnued watching the fear monitor.

* * *

The Joker grabbed my neck and squeezed it tightly. I gasped for breath. "I'm going to make you turn into me. and there's no way that you can't stop this from happening." he laughed hysterically. I tried to kick him but my leg went through him.

Instantly they all disappeared, including Batman's corpse. Even though they are not here, but they are still mocking me by their voices. They laughed, told me that I was going to be one of them, they said that everyone in Gotham would want me to be dead. I covered my ears and wished that this nightmare would end.

I wish I could take everything back.

I wish that Maricarla wasn't involved in this.

I wish that the Joker wasn't alive.

I wish that I was dead.

* * *

im soooo soorry that this took soo long. i had skewl and other stuff lol. PLZ REVIEW!


	11. Revenge

Chapter 11

My nightmare infected the reverie. Darkness was all around me, despair surrounded me, and hopelessness invaded my thoughts. I should've killed myself when I had the chance, before Maricarla, my first, true love, was held hostage by the Joker. I failed her greatly. I can't die. Not now, not when that demon is still alive. There has to be a way to kill him before he brainwashes me.

* * *

The Joker stared at the screen looking for an image of Jason but he is nowhere to be found. He glanced behind his shoulder and found Jason staring at him darkley while Crane stood there beside him with an empty syringe in his hand. He must've been so occupied staring the screen that he didn't notice Scarecrow leaving.

"The reason why I gave him the antidote now was because he was close to dying in a mental way. If I leave with the fear toxin that long at this stage he would've haad some serious brain damage." he said. The Joker nodded and left the room.

* * *

At first my head was hurting as if someone was repeattedly hitting me with hammers. Then my vision became blurry until it focused on the Joker staring blankly at me. My hearing didn't come back until a few minutes after the Joker left. That lifeless freak did this to me. I could've been unconsious like one of his goons.

I want revenge. Adrenaline blasted through my veins, anger filled my body, hatred blinded me. I need an ally. Someone who wants to take revenge on the Joker. And I have just the person who would want to do that. I'll ask Ethel tonight back at the hideout. Meanwhile I will plan a way to torture the Joker in the most cruel way anyone would never think of.

I know that Ethel would come up with pretty bad ways to do that. But now I have to stay quiet and lay low for some time. "Jason! Let's go!" the Joker yelled. I said good-bye to Dr. Crane and thanked him for saving my life, then I ran back to the van.

The Joker was waiting impatiently by I got there the Joker punched me in the face and climbed into the van. "What was that all about?" I asked while I climbed into the van. "For taking too long. I've got other plans to do. I'm a very busy man." he said.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the seat behind me. I saw the goon that I saw earlier but this time he is covered in drool. His eyes are looking at different directions, while he's shaking as if he's been outside in the winter for a long time. I think that's an example of what will happen to me if I stayed at that stage for too long.

The ride back to the hideout was pretty quiet if you take out the groans and pleads from the unconsious goon. Good thing that Maricarla wasn't here or else she would've screamed at him for not being quiet or something.

It didn't take long for us to get back home, which gave me plenty of time to calm down in my room.

10 min later...

I came out of my room because a, I needed to talk to Ethel and b, my calming down business effected my room horribly. I headed down to Maricarla's room because I heard singing from her room.

I slowly opened the door and saw her and Ethel singing. I didn't know that she ever sang something so beautiful. I recongized the song to be "Tomorrow" by Annie.

Their voices are in key, I stood by the doorway until the song was over. When they were finished, I walked into the room and said "Wow, that was so beautiful."

They gasped and spunned around simultaneously. "Jason! You scared me! I thought you were the Joker!" Maricarla exclaimed while clutching her chest. Ethel just stood there gasping.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was bored and I needed to talk to Ethel." I said. "Oh, OK then, I'll step out then." Maricarla stepped out the room and closed the door behind her. "OK, what's the chizz J?" Ethel asked curiously.

"I need your help. I need you to help me kill the Joker." I whispered. "Ummm, quick question," she said, "why are you whispering?" she asked.

"'Cause, I'm afraid that the Joker will eavesdrop on our conversation," I said. I was cut off by a scream coming out from the room. We ran out of the room and found Maricarla struggling against the Joker's grip from her arm. The Joker must've had guests in earlier, because he was intoxicated.

"You-u," the Joker said while pointing at me. "were t-t-trying t-t-to kill me." he said. He hiccuped almost after each word. "We weren't trying-" I started to say. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. Maricarla jumped when he yelled that. "F-from n-n-now on, y-your little g-girlfriend here g-gets to be c-cut up from the Joker himself." he said placing his hand ove his chest and pulled Maricarla closer to him and holding on to her waist.

I was ticked off when he held her like that. I lunged towards the Joker and punched him straight in the face. He instantly let go of her and Maricarla ran away to hide. I stepped back and glared at the Joker. Ethel stood there by my side ready to fight.

The Joker laughed hysterically while he clutched his blood-dripping nose. Ethel ran towards the Joker but at the last minute the Joker stepped aside, making Ethel hit the wall. That made the Joker laugh even harder. I walked up to him and kicked him in the crotch.

The Joker bent over and covered his groin. Ethel got herself together and slapped him across the face. I kneed him in the face and pushed him onto the ground. He groaned in pain and curled into a ball.

We kicked him everywhere until we grew tired. I grabbed his hair and whispered into his ear, "You created me, you tried to break me, but you couldn't. Because I'm stronger, smarter, and much more better. If you mess with anybody I loved, you will get hurt painfully, slowly, and critically."

The Joker groaned in response and stayed silent. I was about to find Maricarla, until I felt something grabbing my foot. I turned around and saw the Joker smiling his evil smile and stood up. Making me fall to the ground and being hung from my foot. He dragged me to my room threw me in, and locked the door.


	12. First Kiss

Chapter 12

I stayed in that room for a week. I couldn't get out of it for any sort of reason. I am so lucky that there's a small bathroom in this room, or elkse I would've died of bladder infection. Nobody fed me for the first few days until Maricarla, James and Ethel gave me scraps. I didn't care, those were food and I have to keep on living. I drank water from the sink even though it was awful.

I have to live. I don't want to fail my grandparents and Maricarla. I need to talk to Ethel more. She's the only person I know who would do anything to kill the Joker. But how... I heard something slipped from under my door. I turned around and saw a folded piece of paper with my name on it. I unfolded it and read it. In it, it said,

_"Dear Jason,_

_It's me Ethel, I heard that the Joker won't be letting you out of your room for sometime._

_But don't worry, I'll protect her at all costs. I be with her 24/7. You can count on me._

_Sincerely,_

_Ethel_

_P.s. How should we kill the Joker? I'll give you until tomorrow at this time to think. I'll knock on the door to reassure that I'm there."_

I sat there, thinking of how much pain the Joker would put us. I'm going to risk it. I got up, and shoved the paper in my pocket and walked to my closet. I got out my Ipod, flumped onto my bed, and listened to music for the rest of the day.

* * *

I got up with a headache. I must've had my earphones on while I was asleep. I looked at the clock, it read 10 to 4. Ethel would be here in a couple mintues. I went to m closet, got out random clothing, and went to the bathroom.

15 minutes later...

"Ahhh. Much better." I said. The shower took out most of the drowsyness I felt earlier. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I yelled. "Santa Clause. Let me in!" someone said. "Umm. You do realize that the Joker locked me in here right? Also, I can't even **unlock** the door." I replied.

I heard a stressful sigh and the door was flung open. The Joker stood there glaring at me. "You bring your smart-mouthed self and come down to the basement or we are going to have a, uh, bloody hideout." he said darkley. I groaned and followed him down.

I walked a few feet from the Joker while he led the way. He paused in front of the door that led to a room in the basement. "Here we are. Now get in!" he yelled. I heard a gasp in the room. I quickly got in and saw that Maricarla and Ethel tied up into chairs.

Maricarla looked at me with terrified eyes, Ethel looked at me then turned away.

"It's a shame on how some people can't, uh, hold in their excitement" he said darkley. I slowly turned to face the demon. His mouth mocks me with his permanent smile. He made his way towards the girls. My feet were glued in place. Suddenly, I heard the Joker's knife click open. Just that sound sent a chill down my spine. I turned back around, only to see him gliding his knife up and down Maricarla's neck. With his other hand, he placed a gun at the side of Ethel's head with his index fiinger on the trigger.

"Now, if what I heard is true. Then, uh, one of these lovely ladies will get a little bloody mess around their heads. The best part is that you get to witness this little, uh, show sonny." he said.

I tried to think fast. Two of my best people here are at stake adn I'm going to take the blame. Time is running out, and Ethel is giving up hope and Maricarla is in tears. "Tick tock." the Joker said. "Okay. I'll tell you the truth. I was actually trying to plan to kill Bruce Wayne. I hated him for taking me away from you in the first place. I never wanted to go into the real world. I was perfectly happy here until he took me away. I was warming up to you until he showed me true fatherly actions." I said.

The Joker stared at me for a brief minute then dropped his weapons. He disappeared out of the room I immediately got th knife and cut off the ropes. Maricarla emerged from her seat and took off her gag. "Jason! I could've died! What were you thinking?" She screamed. I just stared at my feet and held my hands behind my back "I-I-I sorta panicked. I didn't want to say something wrong and I tried to say the right thing..." I said. There was complete silence. I was afraid to look up. But Maricarla hugged me then kissed me full in the lips.

I never thought she can forgive me by something so stupid. When our faces were once again apart I stared into her eyes. "I've never thought of that Jason. I'm sorry I freaked out on you." she said. I nodded and headed straight out the door. This day just got better, it took out my problems with one simple kiss.

* * *

**Heyy readers.i am SOO SORRY that it tooksoo long.i had school and all that "good" ill try 2 get more in as soon as i can. PEACE! LOL**


	13. Harley

Chapter 13

Life or no life I'm going to kill him once and for all. Back up or none, I'm doing it. He can't control my life like this anymore. My friends can't be under this abuse. The Joker should die, he deserved to die,he was meant to die.

I stayed in my room all day thinking of the perfect plan being careful not to exclaim any ideas I didn't get stay there for long. Since he slammed my door open. As always.

"Let's go. We're having a, uh, father and son night." he said. "But why? We both know hat I'm going to end up in a life-threatening state, right?" I asked.

He stared at me with his no good eyes and started walking towards me. I slowly scooted back on my bed and he suddenly, with just one swift move, grabbed my neck and began choking me.  
"Now, either you'll be my good, uh, little boy. Or one of your lovely ladies will get a call from hell." he said.

I quickly shook my head sideways the best I could. "Good boy..." he said. He released his grip on my throat and grabbed my legs and took me out of the hideout.

One of his goons opened the van doors and the Joker threw me in and shut the door. I slid across the floor and hit my head on the other door. From a scale of 1 to 10, the pain would be a -5. Since I have experienced far more worse pain than that. I started to get sleepy since I stayed awake all night planning, I slowly drifted off to sleep...

2 hours later...

I heard the brakes squealing and i started rolling and hit the back of my head, from the scale, it'll be also a -5. The Joker pulled open the doors, grabbed my legs once again, and pulled me out into the deserted land.

He finally let go and walked away from me. I stood up, brushed the dirt off my pants and took a good look around. He took us to an abandoned circus.

"Ha, I think I know why it's abandoned. They lost their main clown and he came back 30 years later." I joked. "Mind running that by me again?" he asked. Then suddenly I heard the click of his switch blades. I panicked then I immediately said "Uh, no s-s-sir not that important." I said. "Wise choice..." he said. and continued walking.

We stopped outside a torn up tent. "Why hello there Joker.." a young feminine voice said.

"Yeah yeah yeah let's go already. I don't have all day, Harley. Jason this is my new assistant, Harley Quinn." the Joker said. Out of the tent came out a small, slender figure in a black and red costume that tightly fits her body. She had a pale face and a matching hat on her. "Well, well, well. So you are the famous Jason I've heard of..." she said.

"Don't make him mad though I teached him what I've got Harley." the Joker joked. Harley chuckled and followed the Joker to the van. I trudged along and hopped into the back seat. The whole ride back to the hide out was quiet for me while Harlley chatted with the Joker about some stuff that I had no complete interest in.

When we got back, I made my way to my room upstairs before either of them started talking to me.

* * *

Bruce was in depression these last few months. He failed Jason. He promised to protect him and he lied. He was honest to him, but Bruce can't expose his deepest secret as Batman. Jason might use his secret against him with the Joker.

"Master Wayne, it's getting rather late and you need your rest sir. Would you like me to run a bath?" Alfred asked.

"Yes please Alfred, warm water." he said. Bruce stood up and left his study and walked out of the room leaving his despair behind...

* * *

"I can't believe sokeone would actually work for the Joker! I mean seriously!" Maricarla said. She stood before me leaned against the wall while i sat on the corner of my bed.

"I know right! I can't believe some as-" i was about to say "hot" before Maricarla glared at me with evil eyes "uh someone as kind-looking as Harley?" i said.

"Good save." she said. I nodded and stared out the window. "Well, from the looks of this, we should keep an eye out for Harley. Since I see that there's no good within her if she's allies with the Joker." I said.

"Yeah I agree. Be careful Jason." she said

"Yeah. You too." I said.

**Im srry again that its late my dear fellow readers i also apologize that its short. but its my lil xmas gift 2 u guys. ANTICIPATION LOL.**

**Hav a very merry Christmas nd an Awsm new year u b safe or the Joker will get u DUN DUN DUN lol ;D**


End file.
